Princess of Sorrow
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Yuuki y Zero se han conocido desde hace años, pero Yuuki nunca se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a ver a Zero como a alguien más que a un simple amigo, que un simple conocido. Pero ahora... ¿Es posible que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Qué es este nuevo sentimiento?
1. Why?

Ohayouu, mi esta de vuelta con su trauma del animee!! :) este va totalemente dedicado a ana-chan!! seeh, ella me lo pidio (H) ya me avente todo vampire knight por ti, chamaca . solo espero qe te gusteTToTT si no...pss te aguantas XD nahh, me dices y le empezamos de cero....de zeroo (H) okeii nooo :) pero si te lo vuelvo a hacer si no te gusta ;) estoy segura de qe no tendra mucho sentido y me dan ganas de llorar T_T

pero espero te guste ;) y a ustedes tmbn! a todos aquellos fans que creen qe regaron mi final!! ToT se debio qedar con zeroo!! pero para estan las autoras y los fics no?? *O* si los finales fueran perfectos....qe seria de nosotros??xD

**

* * *

**

**Princess Of Sorrow**

**Capítulo 1. Why?**

**Yuuki's POV**

**Los pensamientos se amontonan en mi cabeza, sin dejar una sola idea clara; todo da vueltas. Justo cuando todo empieza a tener sentido, empiezo a entender...**

**¿Por qué, Zero?**

_Esa misma pregunta me había mantenido tantas noches en vela, la misma que me causaba ese dolor agudo y profundo en el pecho. Sentía mi interior arder, desmoronarse, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. _

_Nada..._

Desesperada, golpeé el lavabo con mi puño, para después dejarme caer de rodillas, derrotada. Escuchaba el agua de la regadera caer y golpear contra el azulejo del suelo, diciéndome que la vida esperaba que yo me pusiera de pie y siguiera como si nada.

_Como si un corazón roto fuera capaz de seguir latiendo._

Apuñé las manos, sintiéndome inútil, mientras lágrimas traviesas resbalaban por mi rostro por más que me esforzara en reprimirlas.

-¿Yuuki? ¿Hija? ¿¡Estás bien?!- Casi gritaba el dire...mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¿Por qué no podía sufrir sola? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que jalar a alguien más a mi infierno?

-Sí, estoy bien.- Contesté lentamente, más para mi misma que para él. Apoyándome en el lavabo me puse de pie, negándome a ver mi propio reflejo en el espejo frente a mí; sabía lo que encontraría, y no era nada favorable. -Estoy bien.- Murmuré, al tiempo que me secaba las lágrimas. ¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar una mentira?

-¿Segura?- Preguntó nuevamente, aún no muy convencido.

-Sí, segura.- Me senté sobre el escalón a la regadera, abrazándome, tratando de mantenerme en una pieza, como así pudiera impedirle a mi corazón que se partía en mil pedazos, y nuevas lágrimas marcaban su camino de mis mejillas al suelo.

¿Por qué, Zero?

_Apreté el abrazo, clavándome las uñas en los brazos, no me importaba. ¿Como se suponía pasaría los días como si nada, si moría por dentro? ¿Cómo iba a disfrazar todos estos sentimientos encontrados, toda esta confusión, con sonrisas y falsa alegría? Seguramente nadie notaría la farsa, pero... todo eso me mataba por dentro. _

Y, así, sin poder evitarlo, rompí en llanto como se había vuelto costumbre en estos últimos 3 días. Las lágrimas se habían vuelto mis más leales compañera... No, mis únicas compañeras, en estos 3 interminables días.

Sí, 3 días habían pasado, pero yo no me acostumbraba a su ausencia...Ni lo haría. Por el contrario, cada día la tortura era mayor, y su presencia era más necesaria que el anterior.

Justo cuando creí que algo nuevo comenzaba... todo mi mundo se derrumbo. ¿Era posible que fuera tan débil?

Zero... ¿Por qué? Vuelve, te lo ruego.

**Comming soon, chapter 2: tears ;)**

**

* * *

**

siempre qise poner algo asi, déjeme ser .

bueno, este es el primer cap...si, esta demasiado corto, lo se (H) pero es solamente para qe se den una peqeña idea de qe es :)

woow, es la 1 de la mañana y tengo MUCHO sueño, asi qe me voee XD (seeh, eso explica lo cortoo (H)) bueno, espero de corazón les haya gustado la historia.

Mi primer Zero x Yuuki!! Espero les haya gustado n.n

Estan más largos mis comments como autora colada que el capitlo en si -.-U corranme, les doy permiso.


	2. Tears

Bueno, aquí estoy devuelta con el siguiente capitulo :E espero les guste, aqi estan las explicaciones xD jajajaja

es la primera ves qe pongo conti tan pronto, estoy orgullosa *¬* esqe me presionan, vdad ana?? ¬¬ pero asi te amo xD jajaja ademas, mejor para mi :E yo tmbn qiero saber qe sige . no se qe sigee . asi qe no me preguntes xD

* * *

Chapter 2. Tears

Zero... ¿Por qué? Vuelve, te lo ruego.

**FLASHBACK**

Salí del baño arrastrando los pies; hacer las rondas de noche me tenían algo cansada ya. Además, mi ánimo no era el mejor de todos, precisamente... Dejé escapar un suspiro, mientras me secaba el cabello con la toalla.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, cuando algo llamó mi atención. Volteé a verlo, dormido en el sillón, y una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en mi rostro.

-Zero...- Murmuré, observándolo; su figura pálida bajo la luz, su cabello caía desordenado sobre la almohadilla, se veía tan lindo... Y después fijé mi vista en algo más; su expresión tan indescifrable que le acompañaba incluso en su dormir. Arrugué el entrecejo al notar esto último. Pero a pesar de no poder ver a través de su expresión, algo en mi interior me dijo que sus sueños no eran tan dulces como parecía indicar su respiración regular.

Y así, siguiendo aquella extraña necesidad de permanecer ahí, a su lado, me dejé caer de rodillas frente al sillón donde él se encontraba, indiferente a mi presencia. De alguna manera, me sentía mejor así, más segura, sabiendo que él estaba cerca. La incertidumbre, las dudas, el temor... todo aquello desaparecía con simplemente sentirlo cerca mío. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Ni yo misma lo sabía.

Sin saber exactamente porque, llevé mi mano derecha a mi cuello, tocando levemente una curita que cubría dos perforaciones profundas. Bajé la mirada, recordando quién era el que me había causado tal herida. Y, aún así, aquí estaba yo, arrodillada frente a él. Rápidamente me obligué a levantar la vista de nuevo y respirar profundamente. Porque antes que vampiro o cazador de vampiros, o lo que fuera, él era Zero, y eso nadie lo podía cambiar, no había nada que temer. No, nada ni nadie podría cambiar jamás aquellos cuatro años junto a él.

Una lágrima amarga recorrió mis mejillas, pero ni así consiguió borrarme aquella leve sonrisa. ¿Cómo podían las cosas cambiar tanto? ¿Cuántos secretos más nos aguardaban en el futuro? No lo sé, pero lo que sabía era que no me dejaría vencer, no tan fácilmente.

De alguna manera, todas estas preguntas y sentimientos encontrados, hicieron que el sueño que, momentos antes, se apoderaba de mí, se volviera un simple recuerdo. Volví a mi antigua tarea de secar y peinarme el cabello, lo cual parecía una batalla perdida.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que una respiración agitada a mis espaldas me distrajera, haciéndome fijar la vista en la persona que se encontraba detrás de mí. Lo vi llevar su a mano a su rostro, cubierto en sudor, y no pude evitar mirarlo extrañada.

-¿Zero?- Inquirí, aún sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta. Algo me impedía moverme, quizá la sorpresa, el temor... no estaba segura, pero no podía moverme.

Se sentó de golpe, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Yuuki!- Gritó violentamente, aumentando mi confusión.

-Aquí estoy.- Anuncié, perpleja. ¿Es qué no había reparado en mi presencia? No sé precisamente porqué, pero eso me lastimó. Mordí mi labio inferior para que las lágrimas que luchaban por salir no lo hicieran.

Pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ese sentimiento desapareció. El miedo y la confusión reflejados en el rostro de Zero eran como un espejo de mis propios sentimientos.

-Yuuki.- Repitió una vez mas, sin alzar la voz esta vez, al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, yo estaba ahí. -Estas viva.-

Segundos después, él estaba hincado a mi lado y sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mi espalda.

-Yo..yo...creí que te había matado.- Murmuró de manera casi inaudible, al tiempo que apretaba más el abrazo. Su voz parecía como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse, como si estuviera a punto de... ¿Llorar? No, imposible.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero su abrazo no me permitía respirar.

-¡Ze..Zero, no respiro!- Le informé, al momento que trataba de empujarlo, pero era demasiado fuerte para mí. Por suerte, él entendió mis intenciones y se alejó un poco, sin apartar la vista de mí.

Así estuvimos, unos segundos, viéndonos directamente a los ojos, sin decir palabra... No era necesario.

-Zero... - Murmuré, mientras bajaba la mirada. Él seguí allí, con esa mirada de horror que me estaba comenzando a preocupar. -Zero.- Le llamé una vez más, al tiempo que estiraba mi mano hasta rozar su mejilla. -¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté, tratando de ver a través de sus ojos, encontrándome con un abismo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil saber que pensaba?

-Estoy bien.- murmuró, viendo mis manos contra sus mejillas. Su mirada de horror lentamente fue cediendo, hasta dejar una peor... una mirada herida. Pero no había manera de que yo supiera porque. Sus ojos brillaban, como si luchara contra lágrimas... pero una vez más, me parecía ridículo pensar que Zero fuera a llorar, más enfrente de alguien.

Su cálida mano se posó sobre la mía, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo entendía, pero aquel simple roce me puso la piel de gallina. Incliné la cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo, esperando su próximo movimiento, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cómo podía su contacto causar tales reacciones en mí?

Y mi corazón dio un vuelco al sentir SU mano posarse sobre mi mejilla, y verlo a él acercarse peligrosamente a mí. Titubeó un poco al estar centímetros de mis labios, seguramente por mi expresión de confusión. Sin pensarlo dos veces, llevé mi mano a su cuello, indicándole que continuara. No quería que parara... pero, ¿por qué? ¿es que acaso sentía algo más que amor de amigos por él? No lo sé, y no era el momento de pensarlo.

Con suavidad, Zero juntó nuestros labios. Duró poco, pero eso bastó para llenarme de dudas de mis sentimientos a Zero. Cuando se separó, yo bajé la mirada, y él dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Lo...lamento.- murmuró contra mi piel, inspirando profundamente... ¿Qué era lo que olía? Acaso podría ser... ¿Mi sangre? Decidí ignorar aquello, aferrándome a su camisa.

-No.- murmuré, incapaz articular palabra.

-¡Yuuki! - Gritó mi padre desde la cocina. -¡La cena está lista! - Anunció alegre, totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba.

-Ve.- Dijo Zero, poniéndose de pie, encaminándose al baño, una mano sobre la garganta.

-¿No cenarás?- Pregunté, tomando fuerzas para ponerme de pie.

-No tengo hambre.- Contestó, frío, abriendo la puerta del baño.

-¡Espera.- Le llamé, poniéndome de pie lo más rápido que pude y parándome frente a él. Empecé a jugar con mis manos bajo su mirada expectante.

-Yuuki...- Me llamó, tratando de apresurarme, mientras desviaba la mirada.

Llevé mi mano a mi cuello, del lado donde tenía la curita, quitándomela, dejando ese pedazo de cuello desnudo.

Él entendió inmediatamente, y sus facciones se endurecieron. Me apartó con una mano, sin decir nada, luchando contra sus instintos. Entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándome sola, y temerosa de haber dañado algo entre nosotros. Me sequé las lágrimas encaminándome a la cocina.

Pero antes, escuché a Zero caer al suelo, seguramente peleándose con sus instintos. Voltée a ver la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Zero... ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

Con el corazón en las manos, me dirigí a la cocina, sin ganas de hacer nada.

**FINAL FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado tres días desde entonces, tres días en que yo no había sabido nada de Zero...

* * *

bueno, pues sige estando corto, pero ya no tanto :E

espero les guste de todo corazon, no m gusto este cap, pero me gusta lo qe imlica...no se :E


End file.
